


Perhaps you'll make your real friends 100

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus





	Perhaps you'll make your real friends 100

Severus incisively evaluated the new Death Eaters. Lucius, assuming his rightful place, was a young lord; Antonin a colleague; Bellatrix a dangerous fanatic; Regulus a prodigy; Mulciber, Avery and Nott fulfilled parental expectations. Some few, inbred, were soldiers to be led.

He found himself drawn to the younger LeStrange brother, who watched listening, thinking more than he said. His half-smile held a hint of weary knowingness. Severus felt himself judged, not with condemnation but curiosity.

He was intrigued, hungry to be known, to have a friend. Rabastan interested him in himself. Perhaps, after all, Severus could _be_ a friend.


End file.
